Forbidden Love
by YangXiaoLong0123
Summary: This story has a self created character in it: Jake Jeager ( no he is not related to eren ). It's about Him the "new" guy and Annie, And Eren and Mikasa. But there is a big secret about Jake that no one knows...


These are my self made characters. Jake and Ryuko ( yes I took her from kill la kill so I don't own her ). Ok let's start the story.

CHAPTER 1: MEETING SOME NEW PEOPLE

Hi my name is Jake, Jake Jeager and I'm a Titan shifter I got it from my father the Titan thing... It's very bad to have it, it's like a curse that has no cure at all. I got no friends but one...my dark side. My dad made me get the dark side. You will find out later. Ok so where were we...oh yeah the introduction I am 17 years old, I come from district shiganshina. On " That Day" my life was destroyed and saved...I don't know why but it was saved. "That Day" the Colossal Titan appeared and destroyed the First wall. Wall Maria. I don't remember what my dad did to me...I just remember him...crying. Like if I care. He was a Fucking Asshole. He devoured my own mom in front of me as a Titan and I was only 12 years old. That Sonofa Bitch. I am glad that the colossal Titan broke the wall so that the Fatass Titans could kill my dad. I do have a Sister. She is no Titan. She is a year younger than me, she's lucky that she wasn't there when my dad killed my mom, my dad told her a Titan came and killed her but the survey corps killed it but it was too late for mama. I thought " BULL-FUCKING-SHIT". Her name Ryuko Jeager. Well back to "That Day" I decided to join the survey corps so did my sister. I also will be narrating half of the time.

3 YEARS LATER

"Ryuko get up we're going to be late!",I said. Ryuko answers ,"Yeah ok I'm hurrying". " You don't know how important this Day is do you?", I said. " I do, it's the day we go to become trainees", Ryuko said. " That's right...NOW HURRY ", I said.( I is Jake btw ). We left to where the meeting point is, There were a lot of people when I say it's a lot it's A LOT. Many of them are my age and I'm 17 years old, my sister 16 years old. We rode to the trainee camp. The first day we got to meet our trainer, he told us that today isn't the first trainee day, it was our day to introduce ourselves to the other trainees and to fix our beds and stuff like that. So there is a boys dorm and a girls dorm. It is forbidden to enter each other's sexes dorm. If we do, the punishment is no food for a week or so. " Man, I can't wait to get to bed and sleep the whole day ", I said. " No, you're not going to sleep the whole day you idiot ", Ryuko said. " And why the fuck not ", I said. " To kill Titans you have to work out...and NOT TO SLACK OFF get some Muscles ", Ryuko said. I looked at my body, there were more than enough muscles, I have a six-pack. Does she want me to have a 12-pack? And that does not exist. " I'm older than you so you can't tell me what to d- ", I said but she interrupts me " You might be older but I'm your sister,...so please...please talk to the other trainees at least ", Ryuko begs. " Alright, Alright, Alright... I'll talk to the others...fine geez ",I said. " Yes! 1-0 for me ", Ryuko says, but I ignore her. A blond haired boy looks at me... He's got long hair. Not too long, but long. I sit down on a chair near me outside. It's 12:34 o'clock right now. I look around me to see if there were any people...there wasn't. I pull out a small book, it's about the outside world behind the walls. It's illegal to own one of these, if I'm caught, I will be killed on sight. " What are you reading?", a mysterious voice says. I jump from fright. " uhhhhmm...NOTHING! ", I scream from terror. " Don't worry I won't tell anyone I read them in fact...myself too ", the voice says. I turn around. It's the boy who looked at me not even five minutes ago. " I'm Armin, Armin Arlert. And you are? ", Armin Says. " I'm Jake, Jake Jeager ", I say to him. " Jeager?...That's my friends last name too are you related with him? ", he asks, " No, I'm not ", I answer him. " Armin?!, where are you ", someone screams, " Here, with Jake!", Armin answers back. " That's Eren, my best Friend ", he says. Eren walks out looking at me. " Sooooooo...you must be Jake right? ", Eren asks," Yes, I am ", I answer. " I know no one from here but my sister, yes that basically means I got NO friends...just her...she means the world to me- YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS SHIT! SHES ALL I GOT LEFT ON THIS FUCKING HELL OF A WORLD! ", I scream in anger, " Sorry I just get upset about what happened in shiganshina where I came from...Sorry ", I apologize to them. I think: JAKE GET THE FUCK A HOLD OF YOURSELF NO DARK SIDE. " Jake, I want you to meet Mikasa ", Eren says. " Why? ", I ask. " She's also a childhood friend of mine since I was 9 years old ", Eren says. " Okay...sure why not ", I said. We walk to the Girls dorm. " Mikasa, I want you to meet someone! ", Eren shouts. " Shhhhhhh... keep it down ", I said. Suddenly the girls dorm door opens up, a girl with raven black hair and a red scarf walks toward us. Her white skin sparkling in the sun. " You called? ", she says, " Mikasa, this is Jake... Jake, this is Mikasa ", Eren says. " And our new friend! ", Armin says excitedly. " your... New..Friend? ", I said, " Yes, you said you had no friends just your sister left... And now you got us too! ", Armin explains. " Thanks...Armin ", I said lightly blushing, that's strange because I usually never blush. " Hi Jake, nice to meet you ", Mikasa says. " Nice to meet you too Mikasa ", I said back. " Got some new friends I see... And you managed to get one that's a girl... I actually might get jealous of her ", Ryuko said. " Wha- No... Nonononono...uhhhhhm sorry about that. * sigh * THATS my sister, Ryuko, Ryuko these are Armin, Eren and Mikasa ", I said annoyed. " Jaaaaaake you supposed to be my first! ", Ryuko said. " WHAT DID YOU SAY!", I shouted, " JUST KIDDING... Ewwwwwwwwwwww, that's incest... You pervert ", Ryuko said. " Bitch ", I whispered. " What was that? ", She asked, " Nothing! ", I said. * RING RING RING! * " LUNCHTIME! ", the Soldier screams.

CHAPTER 2: MY FIRST ENEMY / FRIENDS

I sit down at a table alone in a dark corner. Ryuko sits down at a table full of girls, the happiest she's ever been. " Where's Jake? ", Eren asked Armin, " I don't know... We don't have much time so let's just eat ". Suddenly a group of people sit at my table, 4 boys and 2 girls. " What do we have here... a lost puppy it seems ", a boy who has a face that looks like a Horse said, " I'm Jean, and this is my table ", Jean said. " Get lost... Or I'll- ", Jean said, " Or you'll what ", I interrupted, " I'll cut your balls off ", He threatened me, " At least I got some balls ", I talked back, " SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE KID ", he angrily shouted. " Stop Jean, you'll get us in trouble ", a bald boy said, " Shut up Connie ", Jean said. " Who is the kid now ", I stand up, maybe 1-2 heads taller than Jean. " Wow your a little taller than me and Bertholdt... OH YEAH I forgot to tell you our names ok * ahem * I'm Reiner, this here is Bertholdt my best friend, Annie who sometimes scares the shit out of me, Connie the bald one, " Hey " Connie says, Sasha who loves eating and Jean... You already met him ", Reiner says, " I'm Jake ", I politely say. " Now let me deal with this horseface here ", I said. " Who are you calling a horseface ", Jean gets closer. " You probably think that you are able to beat me in a fight... Right? ", Jean said. " I don't THINK I can, I KNOW I can ", I said. " Challenge accepted ", Jean said. We shook our hands in hatred. " Jean just lets eat with him ", Annie said, " Wait- May we sit at the table with you? ", She asked. " Of course, anything for a pretty lady like you ", I complemented her.


End file.
